itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Helaena Pryor
'Helaena Pryor '''is the eldest daughter of Lord Alester Pryor, the first-born daughter of House Pryor. A great sailor, she captains her own ship, ''The Seasorrow, and naturally commands respect from all that she sails with. She lives at Stonehome on the island of Pebble in the Vale of Arryn. Appearance Helaena has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. It has been noted by her father that her skin, though pale, never seems to brown from her time spent in the sun aboard her ship. Helaena is rarely seen not clad in her mail and ship-gear, much preferring the freedom of movement to the confinement of courtly dresses. History Helaena was born in the seventh moon of 357AC to Lord Alester Pryor and Lady Deana Pryor (née Templeton). The second-born of six children, Helaena often found herself relied-upon a great deal when it came to raising her younger siblings. She soon developed a tough exterior so she was able to firmly deal with the troubles of her brothers and sisters. Being situated on an island, one of the first skills that Helaena was taught was the way to sail swiftly and surely on the waves of The Bite. She soon found that she took to the ocean as easily, if not more so, as she walked on land, and was gifted her own ship, theSea Sorrow, when she turned 20. At the helm of her ship, she governs the majority of Pebble’s sea-trade and travel, as well as sea-defence for the island. A female leader of any sort, let alone a ship’s captain, is widely received with great difficulty, and Helaena found that she initially came up against a large opposition to her leadership roles in the Pryor household. To combat this, her father, having foreseen the potential for this reaction to his daughter, had her trained with a sword rom a young age. By the time she became Captain, she could easily best most of her crew in a fight. Although being martially trained, Helaena realised that it may take more than competence with a blade to win over some of the more troublesome members of Pebble society. Training herself in the art of torture, she was quickly able to win over any remaining doubters. With her father viewing her older brother, Gwayne, as unreliable and “only interested in filling the Vale with his bastards”, Lord Alester treats Helaena as his heir, if only by responsibility. Seeing her as a much more capable leader than his son, often she and her younger brother, Jonos, can be seen commanding Pryor men in his stead. Over the course of her life, Helaena watched as her mother suffered from a deep depression, coupled with an addiction to milk of the poppy, which she used to escape her sadness. In 370AC, her mother’s addiction saw her life come to an end, leaving Helaena as the matriarch of the house. Timeline * 355 AC - Gwayne, her brother, is born * 357 AC – Helaena is born * 360 AC – Jonos, her brother, is born * 361 AC – Corenna, her sister, is born * 362 AC – Petyr, her brother, is born * 363 AC – Anya, her sister, is born * 370 AC – Her mother passes away of an overdose * 377 AC – Helaena is made Captain of the Sea Sorrow Family/Household * Lord Alester Pryor, her father (50) * Lady Deana Pryor, her mother 370 AC * Gwayne Pryor, her older brother (25) * Helaena Pryor (23) * Ser Jonos Pryor, her younger brother (20) * Corenna Pryor, her younger sister (19) * Petyr Pryor, her youngest brother (18) * Anya Pryor, her youngest sister (17) * Maester Hubert (60) Recent Events Category:Helaena Category:Pryor Category:House Pryor Category:Seasorrow Category:Captain